TeamUDF
"Why am I hanging out with these people? All they do is screw around with me." -TeamUDF About TeamUDF (a.k.a Team) is the reason for this wiki and the UDF's existence. He's an old school lper from YouTube as well a college math teacher/professor and Twitch streamer. Team is also an avid writer, penning a plethora of fan-works in the past, and is currently working on his own web serial novel and card game called Dokailo. He is passionate about many other things as well, including math (he is a math professor after all), and creating in general. Early Career On YouTube His first recorded playthrough was of Parallel Worlds, though he uploaded a few Oblivion videos before that. Alongside his numerous Let's Plays, Team is likely best known on the site for his popular Oblivion machinima series: Tales from Cyrodiil. He is well known for his old Oblivion and Elder Scrolls content, but also for The Legend of Zelda content, starting with the Parallel Worlds Let's Play. He has played through various official and fan-made Zelda games, including a large array of Zelda Classic quests. Elsewhere Team penned the extensive Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction "Battle Zone," a series that was well received on Pojo where it can be read to this day. The series was partially inspired by his real life friends (including several UDF members) and their experiences playing the game together. He also created several spin-offs and sequels of Battle Zone, including "Destiny's Horizon" and "Xero Freeze." He more recently penned a direct sequel to Battle Zone, titled "Battle Crest," which was read on stream as part of WITNAT, celebrating ten years since Battle Zone's original release. In addition to having played Zelda Classic quests for YouTube, Team also created his own quest titled 'Eiyuu.' It is considered one of the 'Greatest Hits' on PureZC, the primary aggregate for Zelda Classic quests, and was well received in general. He had worked on several quests prior to Eiyuu, including the game Eiyuu was created as a prequel to: Lost Lineage. Lost Lineage is currently in a state of development hell and will likely not release as a quest. Today Nowadays, Team streams daily on Twitch, having done so for over a thousands days. He also continues to Let's Play, which streams live on Twitch and uploads to YouTube. He hosts regular multiplayer nights as well, playing games like SCP Secret Lab and Left 4 Dead 2. He hosts a weekly podcast (usually on Friday) called Non-Stop Discussion on Twitch as well. Team is also a casual game designer, and regularly does 'Workshop' streams where he works on and discusses many of his projects, including his RPGMaker MV game, RPaGa, and Dokailo. Team particularly spends a great deal of his time working on Dokailo these days--both the story and the game. Dokailo as a game takes inspiration from his love of Magic the Gathering and Yu-Gi-Oh, and the story is partially inspired by his Yu-Gi-Oh fanfictions, with tons of new characters and twists. He is also regularly inspired to create cards and stories based on events that happen on stream and on art created by Gena. The UDF While his moniker may be confusing, there is an actual faction called the UDF. The UDF was originally formed back in the day at Team's card shop. All but three members at any given time have been people he knows in real life. Members have come and gone over the years, but the current roster contains three of his childhood friends--Jay, James, and Brett. The other two current members, Grunt and Evan, are friends from the internet. Grunt and Team are known for their insane antics across various games. Evan and Team are collectively known as the 'Swindle Chopper,' for their incredible skill and coordination in multiplayer games, especially Left 4 Dead 2 Versus. Evan and Team are working together on a collaborative Zelda Classic quest titled: The Legend of Zelda: Inverse Mirror, which might release before the heat-death of the universe. Members of the UDF occasionally appear on stream, and all gathered together for the first time on December 13, 2019 for Non-Stop Discussion's 100th episode. Personality Team is generally laid back, but also doesn't take crap, and is often outspoken about his opinions, and this has gotten him heat in the past. While he is generally introverted, his vast commentary experience from YouTube and Twitch make him well-spoken, and he has a passion for psychology. Catchphrases * "Chicken Pot Pie" * "Flid" (Used as a replacement for f*ck) * "Swindle Chopper" (along with Evan) * "SHHPIDERS" (also with Evan) * "Jank" * "BHUYYE!" * "Shut up timer!" * "The Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" * "Yom!" (When getting health or other pickups) * "We've got to have money!" * "Y'all leather soup." * "Who wants this cat?" * "FOUR HEARTS OF DAMAGE?!" * What the mold? * "Goobied" * "No, okay." * "Sorceled." * "GLORY ON JI ACADEMIA!" * "Into de duat!" * "STIIIICK!" * "Dehku Naht." * "DISRESPECC!!!" * "THE TREEHOUSE!" * "STRIKE ME DOWN!!!" (Quoting Palpatine) '' "...EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN WAS JUST SEWN TOGETHER WITH HUMAN CENTIPEDES!"'' Category:People Category:Official UDF Members